Chained
by Random Rhapsody
Summary: Ranma's enemies have finally gotten fed up with his antics. So on a vacation they capture and imprison him. 20 years later he, or rather she, returns. But without his memory how can Sachi hope to stop the forces that are coming. Rating may change. Pls R
1. Prologue

Ranma ½ Fanfic

_**Steam in Nerima**_

**Prologue**

Just another day

Ranma-chan sighed contentedly as she lay on the lovely golden brown sand. Her curves and breasts nicely accented in the summer air, as the sun blazed high in the sky.

"Pops and old man Tendo actually made a good decision this time." She said to herself. About a week ago the Tendo's and two Saotome's had been planning their annual vacation. They were reluctant to bring Ranma along though because of all the trouble and destruction that followed him. Then Genma started talking about a plan he had, and after a lot of debating the others agreed. Genma and Soun wandered around Nerima tracking down Ranma and Akane's various suitors. When they found them they offered to take them with them on one condition. They had to behave and there were to be no challenges, traps, or various plans that had to do with the family or anyone else on the vacation. To the astonished eyes of the two fathers all agreed to the deal. Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi, Kuno, Cologne, Mousse, they even found Ryoga and got him to agree to the deal. So Ranma-chan wasn't surprised in the least when Ukyo sat down beside her.

"Where is Kuno?" she asked sweetly. "I thought he was chasing after his loyally devoted pig-tailed love." Ukyo said finishing the sentence with a laugh. Ranma-chan pointed with a finger to where an unconscious Kuno was lying in the sand.

"Pig-tailed girl didn't want to be chased." She said with a laugh. Water washed up the beach and over Kuno's unconscious form. Fortunately for him he was too heavy to be washed away. Ukyo was about to respond to Ranma-chan's statement when an unmistakable laugh filled the air. A petite, black haired gymnast jumped over the hill behind the beach landing in the sand. She landed hard creating a cloud of dust and sand that filled the air. When the cloud cleared Kodachi the gymnast was shown in a small crater of sand. She quickly got up and walked over to Ranma-chan, and pointed a gymnast club at the red head's stomach.

"What have you done with my Ranma, you pigtailed hooligan? Tell me before I am forced to punish you!" Kodachi growled at the girl.

"YOUR Ranma!" Ranma-chan yelled. "He is not, nor will he ever be YOUR Ranma."

"Ahahahah!" Kodachi laughed. "You don't understand the power of two people in love. Now tell me where I can find him before I hurt you!" Kodachi growled the last sentence.

"Don't forget the deal you made Kodachi." Ranma-chan sneered "You aren't allowed to challenge anybody on this vacation remember."

"But you weren't on the vacation list." Kodachi laughed. "WHICH MAKES YOU FAIR GAME!" she yelled pulling the club back to strike. Ranma-chan quickly stood up and back flipped into a battle position, but something happened before either girl could attack. A bright coloured bonbori shot flying out of the air, smacking Kodachi in the face. The girl fell back into the sand unconscious, and Ranma-chan went back to sitting under the umbrella.

"Hey Shampoo."

Shampoo walked over to the bonbori and picked it up.

"Nihao Ranma." Shampoo said happily. "Shampoo knew crazy girl up to something when she came out with gymnast equipment." Shampoo said to no one in particular. "So Shampoo follows and stop whatever crazy girl planned." She then wandered over to the unconscious girl and picked her up. She then wandered over to a tethered lifeboat and threw the girl in. She looked over at the knocked out Kuno.

"What is with boken guy?" Shampoo asked turning towards Ranma-chan.

"Don't ask. Just add him to the raft." She said. Shampoo walked over and picked up Kuno, and put him on the raft. Then she cut the tether cord with a throwing paddle that Ukyo helpfully supplied. They all watched the raft sail into the distance until it was swallowed up by the blue.

"Strange family that one." Shampoo commented when they were out of sight. Ranma and Ukyo nodded in silence. Ukyo and Shampoo snuggled into Ranma's sides. Then Akane and Ryoga wandered over. Ryoga had a sudden nose bleed and fell back onto the sand, Akane just got redder and redder. Then she exploded.

"RANMAAAAAA!" She yelled. "Have you no decency at all!" She was pointing to the fact that Ranma was half naked (she had been splashed while wearing swim trunks as a boy, and hadn't bothered to change.)

"Not my fault that Kuno splashed me when I was wearing only my trunks." Ranma said defensively. Akane didn't care. The next thing that Ranma knew she was squashed under a large mallet.

"BAKA!" Akane yelled as she smashed her into the ground. Then Ryoga was back on his feet, and he was mad.

"RANMA YOU PERVERT!" Ryoga yelled as he charged at the dazed girl. Ranma quickly got up and brought her right arm up and into Ryoga's chin sending him flying into the sunset. She then walked off.

"Where are you going!?" Akane yelled at Ranma's back. "I'm still talking here."


	2. Restrained and Imprisoned

**Thanks for those who took the time to review my prologue. I realise that there isn't much to go on, but that will soon change. So without further ado, here is the next chapter. Also, sorry for the long delay, Christmas break has been murder, and finals haven't been much better.**

**(Since it is something that is needed) Disclaimer: The characters and general story (except what are mine) all belong to Ranma ½. **

**Chinese**

**[Panda sign]**

_**Steam in Nerima**_

**Chapter 1**

Restrained and Imprisoned

Shampoo walked back towards the portable café she was sharing with her great grandmother and Mousse. She hurried along her way. Akane was cooking for Ranma tonight and she needed to make sure that she had something delicious made for him when he ran to the café for 'edible' food. On the way there, she spotted Mousse bent over the ground. She ran over to him and asked him.

"What you doing Mousse?" Mousse was surprised and startled by the sudden appearance of Shampoo and appeared to be fumbling with something.

"Shampoo…" Mousse said startled, "Nothing." He suddenly blurted out. Shampoo tried to look around at what Mousse was doing, but he kept 'accidentally' getting in her way. Shampoo knew that she wasn't getting her point across so she switched to Chinese.

Mousse! Show me what you're doing now!

Mousse sighed dejectedly and turned around. In his hands was a large silver disk with a red light on the top.

Mousse! Shampoo said getting angrier. What were you going to do with that!?

Nothing…. Mousse replied dejectedly. Shampoo's reply was to smack Mousse. This sent Mousse flying onto the ground. A remote fell out of his pocket. Shampoo wandered over and picked it up. She pressed the large red button and the light on the mine in Mousse's hand started flashing yellow. Mousses eyes opened wide in panic. He quickly dropped the mine. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on how you saw the situation. The light flashed green right before it hit the ground. The mine exploded causing a chain reaction which to Shampoo's surprise and, although she would never admit it, glee sent Mousse flying into the sky. Shampoo continued on her way to the café. She met Cologne at the door.

Mousse is gone I see. The old woman stated. It was a fact not a question.

Yes elder.

Good Cologne said with a slight smile on her face.

Mousse crawled his way out of the water. The duck was very annoyed. Why did Shampoo always seem to want to hurt him? It wasn't like he was doing anything wrong. The duck walked into a cave that was in front of him. He wandered inside and was plunged into darkness. Slowly a small, dim orange light made its way towards him. Under the dim light Mousse could just make out the outline of Ryoga's face. Ryoga smiled. Then turned to the back of the cave and said.

"Can you bring that water over here please Kuno?" Kuno walked over to Ryoga and handed him the usual yellow kettle. Ryoga then dumped it on Mousse and reverted him back into human form. The first thing Mousse did was curse.

"Damn it Ranma!" he yelled. "Why can't you just leave me and my darling Shampoo alone!"

"So you don't really feel all that inclined to Ranma right now either." Ryoga said looking at Mousse.

"Of course not! He is always getting in the way of my attempts to try and get Shampoo."

"Join the club." Kuno said angrily. "I would have had my pig-tailed goddess and Akane Tendo if not for that scoundrel Soatome."

"Gentlemen." Ryoga said calmly. "It seems we have a common enemy and a common cause. Now if you are willing to help, I think I know a way that we can pay him back."

Ranma groaned and tried to get to sleep for the fifth time tonight. It wasn't the fact that he couldn't sleep. No, anyone who knew him would say that he could go to sleep quite quickly. The problem was the fiancés. Every time he got to sleep one of his fiancés would crawl in beside him. It seemed to him that Akane had a fifth sense when it came to him. For it seemed that every time someone crawled in beside him, Akane was there, pounding him with that large mallet. In fact, after this last time she had taken to sleeping in front of his door. To prevent the wanderings in and out of the room she said. Ranma groaned. Pain and fear was keeping him awake. Fear that when he woke up again he would be pounded senseless. Ranma slowly slipped off to sleep among dreams of flying mallets chasing him.

Mousse and Kuno quickly slipped into the room via the window. They bent down and grabbed Ranma's sleeping body. Mousse slung Ranma over his shoulder fireman style and jumped out of the window. Kuno quickly arranged the sheets on the futon to make it look like Ranma had got up on his own and wandered out. Then he followed Mousse out the window. Then stealthily they crept through the grassy meadow surrounding the large cabin they were staying at. The night camouflaged Kuno extremely well but did little to hide Mousse's white robe. So they moved slowly. Creeping from rock, to tree, to another rock, and then behind yet another tree, till they got out of the clearing. Then they were shielded from view by the large rocky cliffs. They picked up their speed, following the river that cut between the cliffs and flowed right to the cave. The journey was mostly uneventful, and the only person who spotted them was a panda that was out for a nice midnight stroll. Even then, it only saw their silhouettes not them. Then things began to go wrong. In the middle of a bad dream Ranma absent-mindedly struck out a leg. This caught Kuno in the stomach knocking him into the stream. It also threw Mousse off balance, causing him to lose grip of Ranma, and drop him into the stream. He quickly became she, and Mousse reached out and pulled her out before the current could take her away. Kuno wasn't as lucky, he was washed away with the tide. Mousse quickly resumed the journey, ignoring Kuno's plight. He met Ryoga outside the cavern and they quickly brought Ranma-chan into the cave. Mousse quickly pinned Ranma-chan's arms behind her back as Ryoga hit a pressure point that essentially mimicked the effects of the strength sapping moxibustion. However this one would wear off after time. Then Ryoga gagged her and splashed cold water in her face. She woke up with a start, surprise becoming more and more evident on her face. Then her expression changed to anger. She tried to shout, but the cloth over her mouth prevented it. Ryoga smiled at the girl's obvious plight.

"Evening Ranma," Ryoga said with the same expression that a shark would have looking at prey. "Enjoying your stay?" Ranma-chan quickly shook her head.

"Well to bad, because we are!" Ranma-chan tried to break Mousse's grip, but found that she was unable to. When had Mousse gotten so strong? Ryoga motioned to Mousse to bring Ranma-chan deeper into the cave. Ranma-chan's eyes went wide when she saw the stuff in the bowels of the cave.

The stretched and yawned as he went for his morning walk. A figure walked across the meadow towards him.

[Morning Ryoga]

"Morning" Ryoga replied walking in a purposeful manner passed the panda. The panda couldn't help but notice that something seemed to be troubling the young martial artist.

"We are sick of your antics Ranma." Ryoga stated to the excited girl. "Now it's time to do something about it."

Ryoga walked into the dining room where everyone was eating breakfast. He sat down and put a bloody mass of clothes on the table.

Ranma-chan screamed into the fabric as Mousse brought a knife up to her throat. Then the knife was brought down shredding her clothes in half. The torn fabric fell to the floor, small drops of blood landing on them. She then watched as the clothes were dipped in a barrel of fermented cows' blood, till they were soaked. Mousse then led Ranma-chan over to the wall.

Ryoga explained himself.

"I found the clothes outside next to a large claw print. Looks like he was caught by surprise."

Akane and the other fiancés broke into tears.

Deep in a cave a lone girl sat. She had her arms chained in a V above her head. She was sitting down head hung low. Small water droplets fell from the ceiling onto her head. She raised her head and the bloodlust in her eyes was unmistakable.

"I'LL GET YOU RYOGA!" the girl screamed. "DON'T THINK YOU'RE GETTING AWAY WITH THIS!"

**NEXT TIME**

She noticed that the sign looked recently nailed. She quickly reached up and using her superior strength peeled off the sign.

TENDO DOJO

OF ANYTHING GOES MARTIAL ARTS

It said.


	3. Return

**Thanks for those who took the time to review chapter 1, chapter 2, and my prologue. It is time to introduce one of the main villains. Hooray! I have also changed the Chinese thing so it is easier to read. Sorry for the long wait. Due to events out of my control they should be expected from now on.**

**(Since it is something that is needed) Disclaimer: The characters and general story (except what are mine) all belong to Ranma ½. **

**Chinese**

**[Panda sign]**

_**Steam in Nerima**_

**Chapter 4**

Visitors

The waterfall exploded. And not just a small explosion either. A loud rumbling sound shook the ground, and then it happened. The mountain erupted. Rocks the size of elephants and bigger shot a hundred feet into the air, as a large bright orange pillar rose out of the ground. The tour guide and her group on the mountains across from the waterfall quickly took refuge. They stayed there for what seemed like hours as the large rocks fell around them. When it was all over they were surrounded by rubble. Shrouded in darkness, the tour guide tried desperately to direct her group in the safe removal of the rubble. Then a large cracking sound filled the enclosed space and a rock split in half sending dust everywhere. A shadowy figure was just visible in the dust.

"Where is Nerima!" it wasn't a question it was a statement. The tour guide told the figure where it was and then thanked it for the rescue. The figure didn't reply. Then it jumped up and out of site. The tour guide blinked. Now that was odd. Then as she was helping everybody out through the hole she thought something else.

"I wonder why they were in such a hurry?" she would never get an answer to this question.

The girl walked slowly through the streets in the crowded market district. She had no clue where she was going but that didn't stop her feet from taking her somewhere. As she walked people gave her queer, astonished, disgusted, and even interested stares. This probably had to do with the fact that she was stark naked and had broken chains hanging from her wrists. She had no idea who she was, and no idea where she was headed. All she knew was she needed to go to Nerima. She hoped she would find answers there. Know she was here, and nothing had made itself clear. The only thing that had changed was she was now plagued by the image of a young boy with black hair and a yellow bandana laughing at her. For some reason she felt she knew this boy, but for the life of her couldn't figure out how. Then she finally stopped walking. She looked around to find out where she was. A martial arts dojo. She read the sign hanging by the large double doors.

HIBIKI DOJO

OF ANYTHING GOES MARTIAL ARTS

For some reason this sign made her think of the boy again. What could the connection be? Then she noticed that the sign looked recently nailed. She quickly reached up and using her superior strength peeled off the sign.

TENDO DOJO

OF ANYTHING GOES MARTIAL ARTS

Suddenly she felt as if she had suffered a terrible loss. But why? Could this dojo have something to do with her identity? She had to find out. Then she saw a small sign underneath the dojo sign.

In Living Memory Of Ranma Saotome

May He Never Be Forgotten.

Under this small sign was a picture of a black haired boy with a pigtail doing some sort of martial arts? Again she felt that sensation of loss. What could it be? What did these two things have to do with her?

Then she heard laughter coming from the other side of the wall, women's laughter that filled her heart with a great joy. She was unsure why, but she knew that she had to jump the wall and get closer to that voice. She quickly pulled herself onto the wall and watched the scene a yard away. A nice blue haired woman in her thirties sat on the back porch watching a small fight. A black haired man also in his thirties wearing a yellow shirt and a yellow bandana was having a sparring match with a young boy that looked just like him. The boy looked about ten, and he held his own against the other man. The woman was laughing and smiling, and the panda beside her held up signs with encouraging words printed on them. She smiled and dropped her guard. That seemed like a nice place, she would love to live there, but she had a mission. She was unsure what it was, but she knew she had one. Then something smacked into the back of her head and she fell off the wall and onto the ground. The darkness slowly surrounded her.

Ryoga noticed the woman as soon as she began to fall and rushed over to her. His son Urya quickly followed behind, but he motioned him to go back into the house. Soon he was at the woman's side and motioning for his wife to join him. The woman looked fairly familiar, but he couldn't quite put a finger on it. Then his wife arrived and he got to work right away.

Her eyes felt heavy, like little lead balls. But she had to open them. A fuzzy image came into view, but the light was to strong and she closed her eyes, groaning. Then a woman's voice was heard.

"You're awake. Good. We thought you were dead with all the cuts and bruises you had. Can you speak?"

She opened her eyes and stared at the blue haired woman from before.

"My name is Akane, what's yours?" Her mouth felt like carpet but she thought that it would be a good idea to answer. A name quickly ran through her mind, the name of the person on the gate. But that was no good, her name was.

"Sachi. My name is Sachi." Ranma-chan said happily.

**NEXT TIME**

"We want to challenge your dojo." The strange figure said.

"I'm sorry but we are closed tonight. Come back in the morning."

"WE WANT TO CHALLENGE YOUR DOJO." The other figure said. Akane and Nabiki appeared in the doorway. "IF YOU WON'T FIGHT US THEN WE WILL KILL YOUR WOMAN!" the figures proclaimed and grabbed both women forcing their arms behind their backs and holding them captive. "WILL YOU FIGHT NOW!"


	4. Visitors

**Thanks for those who took the time to review chapter 1, chapter 2, and my prologue. It is time to introduce one of the main villains. Hooray! I have also changed the Chinese thing so it is easier to read. Sorry for the long wait. Due to events out of my control they should be expected from now on.**

**(Since it is something that is needed) Disclaimer: The characters and general story (except what are mine) all belong to Ranma ½. **

**Chinese**

**[Panda sign]**

_**Steam in Nerima**_

**Chapter 4**

Visitors

Sachi groaned and sat up on her futon. It had been six days since she had met Urya, Ryoga, Akane, and the panda, but for some reason it felt like a lot longer. She knew so much about them, after only a few days. She got up off her futon, dressed in her traditional chinese red shirt and black pants, and then went to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She watched out the window as Urya and Ryoga sparred before breakfast. They were both fairly good, but she was sure that she could beat them. She finished up and went down the stairs were the smell of some interesting concoction wafted from the kitchen. Sachi plugged her nose and walked outside into the fresh air. According to Ryoga, Akane had gotten much better at cooking. They only fainted about twenty five percent of the time. Sachi waved at the panda sitting on the porch.

"Good morning." she said to him.

[A very good one indeed.] the panda signed back. They spent the next few minutes watching the fight in the backyard when the panda signed something to her.

[Would you like to try?]

"Why not. It will give me an appetite." The panda walked out in front of the koi pond and took up a battle stance, Sachi followed and set up her own. Ryoga saw the two set up and motioned Urya to stop. They both took seats on the back deck and watched the two. Akane wandered out and was about to say something when Ryoga waved her to silence, and pointed at the two in the yard. Akane quickly sat down beside him and watched as well.

[Are you ready?] the panda signed at Sachi.

Sachi responded by charging the panda, and striking him in the stomach with her fist. As the panda went flying into the wall she shrugged and said,

"I guess so."

The panda got out of the dent in the wall, and growled. He jumped the few feet that separated the combatants and started throwing a complex series of punches and kicks. Sachi dodged a fast right jab and somersaulted over an outstretched left leg grabbing it as she went over, and flipping the panda hard. The panda retaliated by grabbing her legs and pulling her down. Then he stood up and put his foot on her chest. Sachi punched the panda in the unmentionables and quickly flipped back onto her feet, as the panda howled in pain and lifted his foot. Sachi backed up and took an attack stance. The two began to circle each other, until the panda howled and charged at her. Sachi quickly jumped over the angry bear, and then fired a large ball of ki at the panda. The panda had been taken by surprise at the jump and was just readjusting his direction when the ki ball hit him. The panda went flying back at high speed before crashing into the wall again. Ryoga groaned at the giant dent in the wall. Then the panda crawled out of the crater. Sachi took an attack stance as the panda approached. But the panda stopped in front of her and held up a sign.

[You win. I submit. Now let's eat before I starve to death!]

Sachi smiled and bowed to the panda. "It was fun sparring with you elder." Then she wandered inside where the smell of breakfast was overpowering. When she walked in everyone around the table cheered.

"Great work their Sachi!" Ryoga said walking up to her and putting his hand on her shoulder. "If you ever want to spar, I'm sure we could use you in the dojo. We've had a lot more challengers lately and I'm getting tired of beating them senseless." Sachi looked up at the martial artist. Then smiled happily and shook her head eagerly.

"Yes. It's the least I can do for you putting me up like this." Ryoga smiled wider and said happily.

"Great! I have a few challengers today actually if you want to watch and learn how we do it."

"Why not." Sachi said. She was happy that she had made friends with these nice people and was going to pay them back for helping her.

" Let's get started then! Ryoga said and lead her out to the dojo." Akane stood up angrily.

"Not before you eat something!"

"Oh well. Worth a try." Ryoga sighed and sat down at the table. Sachi grabbed a spoonful of the breakfast and put it on her plate. It was strange, she thought, to put fish in with egg and rice. But food was food, and she happily took a bight. She promptly threw up. It tasted like rotten egg mixed with salt! Akane sighed.

"Oh well. At least somebody tried it this time." She put away the dish and brought out cups of instant noodles. They ate in silence. The panda looked at the strange girl who had entered their home. She looked and fought a lot like someone else he knew. But that couldn't be, that person was dead. The panda made a mental note to watch the girl carefully.

The rest of the day went by without incident. A woman introduced to her as Nabiki arrived later in the afternoon, and she and Akane were sitting in the main room talking. Sachi thought that Nabiki looked very business like; she had even entered the house in a suit. Nothing else happened till later that night. The door bell rang, and Ryoga and Sachi went to answer it. Two men dressed in complete black were standing outside. Their hands were stuffed into their pockets and they wore hoods that made it impossible to see their face through the shadows. The strange thing, Sachi thought, was that you could see their breath, even though it was a warm night. Then the figure on the right spoke. The voice was cold and flat.

"We want to challenge your dojo." The strange figure said.

"I'm sorry but we are closed tonight. Come back in the morning."

"WE WANT TO CHALLENGE YOUR DOJO." The other figure said. Akane and Nabiki appeared in the doorway. "IF YOU WON'T FIGHT US THEN WE WILL KILL YOUR WOMAN!" the figures proclaimed and grabbed both women forcing their arms behind their backs and holding them captive. "WILL YOU FIGHT NOW!"

**NEXT TIME**

Ryoga punched the figure in front of him as hard as possible, and then Sachi fired the ki ball. There was a loud explosion and a cloud of hot white smoke. When it cleared Ryoga noticed the hole in the figures chest. Then he felt the grip of a cold metal hand around his neck.


End file.
